Grass trimming shears have been provided for many years which are hand or motor operated and more recently a reciprocal type of trimming device has been developed employing an oscillating movement for cutting the grass. A motor driven filament supported on a long handle and rotated at high speed is employed as a trimming device. The ordinary manually or electrically operated trimming device has questionable cutting ability and the cutting bar and cord supported by the motor are objectionable because of the high-speed operation.